


My Unfinished Rhack Fic's

by imlateforjesus



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands (video game)
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, Unfinished, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlateforjesus/pseuds/imlateforjesus
Summary: After a solid year of no writing I ventured onto my wattpad and found all of my shitty unfinished Rhack one shots and fics so I figured I might as well show people.I am not expecting anyone to enjoy them.





	1. July 12, 2016

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so lets start with this shit

'Go to sleep.'  
'I can't.'

'Yes you can, just close your eyes.'

Rhys huffed and pushed away from Jack, his hand on Jack's chest and his feet pushing against his thigh.

'Rhys I swear-'

'It's not my fault!'

'It will be your fault you get thrown out a fucking airlock if you do not stop fucking moving!'

Jack felt Rhys still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow fucking great


	2. April 24, 2016

Blue and green eyes stared back at Rhys, half-lidded from lack of sleep. 

There was a comforting pressure on his waist, a tattooed wrist settled against his hip.

His hand rested on a stubble covered cheek, thumb stroking aimlessly across a cheekbone, catching the feeling of dead skin now and then.

'...What are you doing?' a groggy voice asked mindlessly.

'Can't sleep.' came his reply, his hand stilling as he looked into Jack's eyes.

He was pulled closer by the hand on his back and pressed against a strong chest.

Lips left a kiss against his hair and a hoarse voice whispered 'Just close your eyes kitten.'

He did.


	3. August 25, 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really liked this idea

Jack had to admit that it was an entirely new and strangle experience being rebuilt by a New-U station. 

First there was the shock; the fact that he, Handsome God damn Jack had used the New-U station, had been killed. Then there was the uncontrollable rage that bubbled in his chest at the fact he had been killed. And then the need to shoot the idiot that had fucking killed him. 

He was the God damn hero! He couldn't just die like that! 

He knew where he was, Hero's Pass, and he knew those stupid bandits would come walking out soon. He didn't have a plan but he knew what to do; shoot every last one of them.

He could hear distant cheers and excited chatting and oh boy was he fucking angry.

It was the big muscle man and the bird guy he shot first. His pistil was shaking in his hands but he had still managed to sent a bullet in between Brick's eyes. The other guy, Modrecai, yelled at the surprise weight of his dead friend that had him stumbling to the ground. He shot the blue hair siren next, in he left shoulder to disarm her, then the small guy in the stomach. With four of them down he faced the three left unharmed. 

"What... You thought I'd just go down like that?" he tutted, aiming his gun at Lilith. "You see, my boyfriend really didn't want me coming down here- he's a sweet thing really, nothing like any of you bandit scum. Not even close. So we made a deal; I input myself into a New-U station and he'll stop acting like a little baby and learn how to fire a gun"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now i see how shit it is


	4. April 26, 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this was going to be a full length fic that i lost the time for due to school. there are two chapters and then two more chapters that are basically re-do's. I'm only posting the first chapter for now.

'We did make a good team, didn't we?'

Rhys nodded his head at Fiona, a small smile on his face. 'Yes... we did.' he agreed. The both turned towards the large, glowing purple chest and stepped towards it. Rhys turned to Fiona again, 'Would... you like to do the honors?'. Fiona kept her eyes on the chest, 'It's the last one... it's only fair if we'd both open it... it's the best part.' she smiled, raising her brows. Rhys nodded, 'Kinda hoping you'd say that.' he admitted. They both placed their hands on the cool surface of the chest and watched as the lid slid apart and lifted into the air. Rhys flinched, removing his hand and so did Fiona. The lid slid apart to reveal a bright light and suddenly all Rhys could see was blackness.

_________

As soon as Fiona touched that damn chest she knew something was wrong. Seeing as now she was sitting on the cold floor, staring at Rhys. It wasn't anything to do with Rhys, it was to do with the fact Handsome freakin' Jack was yelling at him for being an idiot. 

'What the fuck were you thinking?!' Jack roared, his hands were on his hips while he scolded Rhys like a child who was just caught stealing a cookie. '...wait, what?' Fiona figured after having Handsome Jack in his head, Rhys had gotten used to communicating with him in a more relaxed tone than most people. 'I told you to wait kitten, not to go sprinting off with your little friend over there.' Jack's thumb shot over his shoulder to point at Fiona.

Fiona would never admit this, but as soon as the attention was on her she broke out into a cold sweat. Although she noticed Jack's voice get a little softer as he addressed the younger, definitely confused, man on the floor. 'Oh um... Sorry?' if Fiona wasn't so scared she probably would have laughed at his reaction. 

Gosh, he was beyond confused...but so was she.

Jack offereder Rhys a hand which was hesitantly taken after a moment of silent debating. 'Thanks...' Rhys turned to Fiona and helped her up. 'Rhys what the hell is going on?!' she hissed, making sure Jack had walked for enough to be out of earshot. Rhys looked around himself and noticed that they were still in the vault. 'Rhys, your eye!' he looked back at her, a little more confused than he already was, and raised a brow. 'What?' Fiona's hand reached out towards his face. 'It's blue!' she insisted, her finger prodding the left side of his face. Rhys flinched, moving away from his insistent finger and squinted. 'Your clothes are different.' he noted, his cybernetic arm rubbing at the back of his neck. Fiona nodded, 'Yours are too.'

They examined each other curiously. Fiona was wearing a long jacket, similar to her red one, but it was black and yellow with a breast pocket that held some form of ID tucked in, along with a fancy looking white shirt and tight black pants and her boots. Rhys, on the other hand, was wearing a large jacket over a blue sweater, a pair of dark jeans and scuffed looking knee-length boots hugging his long legs. Definitely different to what he usually wore. 'Okay...what the hell?' Rhys breath out in surprise. Their heads shot up as they heard a yell coming from the entrance of the vault. They practically ran down the steps towards whoever it was that was calling them. Maybe they could explain what was going on.

Stepping into the sunlight Rhys was relieved to see Vaughn still looked the same he did when himself and Fiona stepped into the vault. Long hair and beard, weird clothes and no shoes, okay so maybe it was still weird but Vaughn all the same. Yvette looked completely different compared to her usual business attire. Her hair was messy, her glasses cracked in some places, and she had some bandages on her bare forearms. She was wearing a loose button up shirt, untucked from her ripped jeans. Okay, things were definitely weird now. 'There you are!' Yvette called, turning towards Rhys with a large smile. 'Vaughn thought you died.' Vaughn's head snapped towards the sound of his name. 'But you promised me lunch so if you died I would have fucking killed you.' she laughed. Okay, still same old Yvette just looking completely different. Fiona laughed quietly at that before turning away to look for her sister. Sasha was standing beside August and Felix? Although they all looked quite odd in their business clothes. "Why are they dressed like that?" she thought despite herself. Sasha was wearing the same clothes she wore when they snuck into Hyperion while Felix and August were wearing suits. 

Sasha turned to Fiona and smiled brightly, August following her movements apart from the smile. 'Hello Fiona, I see you made it out of the vault in one piece.' August offered politely. Sasha slapped his arm with a scoff, 'Of course she did! She's Fiona, the woman can get out of anything!' Sasha exclaimed, rushing towards her sister and hugging her tightly. Fiona gasped, 'Can't...breathe...Sasha!' her sister laughed apologetically and pulled away, her bright smile faltering slightly. 'Did you talk to Rhys?' she asked hopefully, fidgeting with the ID clipped to her suit jacket. Fiona raised a brow questionably, 'About..?' Sasha blushed and shook her head. 'Never mind. Forget about it.' she mumbled sadly. Fiona was about to asked Sasha what was wrong but stopped herself as her eyes caught sight of the ID pinned to her sisters jacket. The top of the ID card had a picture of Sasha along with her full name and some sort of ID number, but the thing that made Fiona's heart stop dead was what was written on the bottom of the card. "Hyperion Employee" in large fancy letters. "What? No no no no no!" Fiona felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Rhys looking just as freaked out as her.

Rhys could see Springs and Athena in the distance, talking to Zero. "At least they look the same..." he though, breathing out a sigh in relief.

A voice boomed behind them, 'So, we got the vault open-' everyone turned to Jack, '-pay up.'

Jack stood impatiently as Felix picked up the briefcase beside him and walked towards him slowly. Fiona noticed Jack's hand resting on the butt of his gun. 'Okay Jack.' Felix crouched down to open the briefcase and show Jack the money it held, 'Not a set up. Here is the money in full.' Jack swooped down and examined the money before he picked the case up, glaring daggers at the elder man. 'Why thank you for not backstabbing me...again.' Jack growled, standing up and closing the case. 'It was my pleasure Jack. We wouldn't want what happened last time to happen again, now would we?' Felix taunted. Jack's knuckles turned white around the handle of the case. 'No we wouldn't, seeing as that ended in quite a few funerals.' Jack retorted, his words bitter. 

Rhys and Fiona looked at each other with raised brows. 

Yvette and Vaughn were talking to themselves as the walked towards Jack. 'C'mon Rhysie, we're getting outta here!' Jack said loudly, taking Rhys' wrist in his hand and tugging him along. 'Jack, we will be here for another few days for a conference if you and your friends would like to join us for lunch?' Felix called after them, his words more of a demand than a request. Rhys saw Yvette's eyes widen in interest. Jack turned towards the elder man with a smirk. 'Well wouldn't that be lovely, ay Kitten?' Jack looked at Rhys, his smirk growing wider. 'Imagine, the CEO of Hyperion offering to buy us lunch-' his eye lifted from Rhys' back to Felix, '-I couldn't miss that for the world.' Jack's voice was dripping with sarcasm, and Rhys was finding it hard to concentrate with everything that was going on.

Felix being the head of Hyperion, Sasha and August in their fancy suits...that could only mean-

'Anything for the best Vault Hunters in Pandora.' Felix finished, his wrinkled face lifting into a smirk of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuuugh this is so shit


	5. May 13, 2016

Rhys tries to keep his staring to a minimum.   
It's strange not seeing someone you grew up with for five years and then out of nowhere their the pierced piece of Pandoran shit you're stuck with. It's funny how life works right?

August isn't staring because he doesn't recognise Rhys. If Rhys was a little shorted with almost reddish shaggy hair, his tattoo's on show and homemade cybernetics then he's definitely remember, but with his new fancy hair cut and cybernetics he's almost unrecognisable.

August is the same as Rhys remembers, maybe a little more scummy than usual but what is usual anymore? Not seeing someone for five years definitely leaves them time to change.

August is saying something impatiently behind the glass as he watches Rhys and Fiona try figure out the weird Gortys thing. Before Rhys knows whats going on he's being yelled at to help push some stupid thing while Sasha and Vaughn are at gunpoint.

Too much happens after that for Rhys to try unfold. He trust Jack because he always has and that lands him with a new robot to add to his growing collection and too many bullets being fired at him. It's all very confusing and crazy. Jack's laugh echo's in the back of Rhys' skull as they leave the now red interior of the Atlas building.

When they make it outside there are people waiting for them. Rhys asked Fiona who they are but only gets a "Hold on!" in response. LB gets hit and they all go falling towards the warm Pandoran sand and concrete.

Fiona rejects the hand that's offered to her and stands herself. "if I were you... I'd be taking all the help I could get right now." Rhys spots the sniper on the roof before she makes herself know. "You the leader of this outfit?" it comes out of her mouth with a twinge of disgust to it that is far too familiar to Rhys to not flinch at. He manages to stand himself up and avoid eye contact all at the same time. Go him...  
His crouches beside LB. "You alright their buddy?" he asks, ignoring the eyes on him. "I've had worse." is the response he receives. "Oh... right cause the... yeah" Rhys feels the guilt crawl at his stomach.

"That's right. What of it?" Fiona asks and no, you do not reply with sass when talking to Vallory. "Cheeky."

Two men walk out from behind Vallory and there is some more conflict that Vallory breaks up but Rhys isn't interested in listening to the argument. "Those guys you've got there... are pretty useless. With your reputation, I'd figured you'd keep better company." they look towards Finch and Crogar. "They have their strong suits. Fashion is not one of them." What an interesting conversation. Rhys stands himself up and walks with Sasha towards Fiona.

"Fiona-" Sasha begins but Fiona stops her. "Mmm... I see why you're Felix's favourite. Don't be surprised. I've known about you two for as long as you've been lifting watches. But I'm out two million bucks, cause someone turned a simple deal into a complete shit show. Someone has to pay for that."  
There's the sound of running footsteps and panted breaths from behind them that signals August and Vasquez have made their exit. "Ehh. Looks like we have a couple of new contestants."

August is holding his arm, trying to explain himself when he walks by Rhys. "Okay. Okay, I... know how it looks. Things got a little messed up, but I-"  
"Shut up. I'll deal with you later." a hand comes down on Fiona's shoulder leading her away when Assquez interrupts rudely. "I just wanna say I had nothing to do with this." The women turn towards the pleading scumbag. "Uh huh" Vallory turns to Fiona, "Who's to blame her, Fiona? I want a name."

Hugo and August start bickering while Fiona makes her decision. Rhys sincerely hopes she doesn't throw him under the bus.

"Its August's fault." Well that was a surprise, even Vallory looks confused. "Hey, none of this would have happened if he hadn't screwed up the deal."

Although some may see it that way (mainly Fiona and Sasha) Rhys disagreed. He himself could be blamed for the deals failure as it was his idea to steal it from Vasquez. If he had just dealt with the janitor gig, Hugo would have bought the key and left with no problems. But no, the blame truly belonged to Felix. The idea for the fake Vault Key fell onto his hands. Rhys wasn't about to go adding to the already blazing fire that was Sasha's rage towards the old man.

There's a moment of silence which Vallory takes to stare at he son.  
"Son. Come over here."

August awkwardly scratches the back of his neck (a habit that Rhys irritably picked up from him) and oddly walked towards their mother. Sasha, in disbelief, blurts out "Uh, that's your mom?" which doesn't get a reply, just a glance.

"Look, Ma... I know you're mad, but-"

"You went behind my back, and you made another mess... now I have to come in and clean up after you. Ugh... Story of my life." she grabbed his nose ring and ripped it from his face without warning. August screeches, grabbing at his now bleeding nose. "Now you stand over there and think about what you've done." she pointed towards their outrunner. Rhys flinched as a feeling of sympathy washing over him but was quickly being flooded by amusement. They was probably the third time that had happened to August.

Vasquez makes a half-assed attempt at redeeming himself by bringing up the arrive of the Gortys project that "they" found.

"No!"

It comes out of his mouth in a fit of rage before Rhys can stop it and then suddenly all eyes are one him. Everyone turns to him. "We found the fucking Gortys project! You can't just take it from us!" his argument may be true but it's weak. Vallory picks up the Gortys ball. "So this is what all the fuss is about." she mutters. "Yeah... yeah, that's our little moneymaker." Vasquez interjects rudely, again. "NO! That's our moneymaker you jackass! You can't just-"  
"Rhys. That's enough."  
Out of habit Rhys quickly shut his mouth. Vallory turned to him. "What are you doing here?" her voice was monotone and her face was a brick wall, not revealing whatever emotions she was feeling. "What am I doing here?! Well look at that. I shouldn't be surprised you care more about you're fucking money then the son you sold, you- Ugh! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Rhys didn't even care about his group anymore, too overcome with eight years of pent up rage to care anymore. "You know I didn't sell you-" 

"Wohoo Kiddo, what's going on here?" the static sound of a psychopath really wasn't the best thing to hear once your yelling, "You did! You sold me to Hyperion, to fucking Handsome Jack, because you're a money whore and you knew they'd pay anything for a Siren!"

Now everyone was silent and staring even the blue pixels that made up his former boss. Rhys scanned over everyone while they stared. His friends looked shocked, August looked as though he was about to puke, Vallory's face was blank and Jack looked surprised maybe more than anyone else. Then the laughing started. The menacingly crazy laugh that glitched. "Oh ho Rhysie, what sort of fantasy is this?!"

"We are not talking about this here. August, Rhys in the truck. Now."

There was a long pause in which August finally acknowledged the seriousness of the situation. Without taking his hand off of his nose he turned towards Vallory completely dumb founded.

"Ma he's kidding right? You didn't actually sell him-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was proud of this once...wow


End file.
